Gibbs' Bunch
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: Jenny has three daughters and it's her first day at NCIS. Gibbs has three sons and forms a special bond with Jenny's kids. We can't forget Ducky, the forensic scientist Lana, and her daughter Lilly. How much trouble could they be getting themselves into? Not a whole lot, right? Read as the Gibbs clan and the Shepard clan become one.
1. Gibbs' new head aches

**Here's kind of an intro for the story.**

**38 Leroy Jethro Gibbs 'Gibbs or Jethro' - Was married three times and has a son from each marriage. He has worked at N.C.I.S. for 18 years.**

**30 Jennifer Shepard 'Jenny or Jen' - Has been married twice. Two girls from her first marriage Another from a different and very short marriage. Just started working at N.C.I.S. After her last marriage she went back to her maiden name.**

**9 Anthony Devin Gibbs 'Tony' - Likes sports, cars, and driving his brothers crazy.**

**7 Timothy Jet Gibbs 'Tim or Timmy' - Computer geek and book-worm.**

**5 Jimmy Jack Gibbs - The youngest brother who is also a fan of books. He also enjoys time with his uncle Ducky who taught him how to read.**

**8 Caitlin Rachael Shepard 'Kate or Katie' - The oldest of her sisters makes her very protective. She is known to beat up anybody who makes fun of her sister. Even punched her step-father once for yelling at her mother.**

**6 Abigail Grace Shepard 'Abby or Abs' - Has a unique style with spikes and metal boots. She also has a love for science.**

**3 Ziva Jasmine Shepard - She being the youngest doesn't mean she can't pick a fight or two like Kate. One time gave a boy at the park a black eye for throwing sand at the little kids.**

**4 Lilly Kristie Brown - Even though she's younger than them she becomes best friends with Timmy and Abby. She likes computer stuff like Timmy and takes a liking to science after meeting Abby.**

**It's a little AU, but I think every story that has the team as kids is going to be AU. And I don't own NCIS.**

* * *

It was Jenny's first day at work and she ended up dragging her three children with her. Gibbs was the first to notice her walk in.

"You must be the new agent, I'm Agent Gibbs."

Jenny smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Agent Jenny Shepard. I am so sorry that I had to drag my kids with me."

Gibbs shook his head.

"It's fine. My three are here too."

Jenny smiled. While Gibbs showed her where her desk was.

"Your welcome to send them to Ducky the M.E. or the forensic scientist, Lana Brown."

Abby started jumping up and down.

"Lana! Science!"

Gibbs laughed.

"Come on we'll go down to the lab first."

When they walked into the lab a girl dressed completely in red minus her lab coat turned around.

"Lana do you think you can handle an extra child?"

Lana looked at the group.

"Sure I can handle an extra one, Timmy and Lilly are easy kids."

Jenny spoke next.

"I'm Agent Shepard and my daughter Abby who loves science."

Lana bent down to Abby's level.

"Good because all Lilly and Timmy do is play on my computer."

After the group left Abby with Lana they went down to autopsy.

"Jethro who do you have with you today?"

Jenny beat him to it.

"I'm Agent Shepard, this is Caitlin and Ziva."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Shepard, Caitlin, and Ziva."

Jenny smiled at the older man.

"You are welcome to call me Jenny."

"Well then you must call me Ducky."

Just like that a little boy wearing scrubs like Ducky walked out.

"Uncle Ducky can we finish the story now?"

Gibbs motioned for Jimmy to come towards him.

"Jenny this is my youngest son Jimmy."

Jenny gave the little boy a smile.

"Are Timmy and Lilly your's also?"

Jenny had caught a quick glance at two kids sitting around a computer in the lab. Gibbs chuckled.

"Timmy is mine, but Lilly is Lana's little pop-tart. My oldest son is around here somewhere."

Nobody noticed a boy sneaking up behind Kate. As soon as he screamed boo he was screaming in pain. Kate had him pinned to the ground.

"Katie get off him now and apologize."

Kate got off him and crossed her arms.

"Sorry"

Ziva was laughing at him. Gibbs walked up to Tony and gently hit him on the back of the head.

"This would be my troublemaker Tony."

Jenny raised an eyebrow then shook her head.

"Your troublemaker, I have three always giving me trouble. Especially these two."

Gibbs noticed Jenny look at Kate when she said this. Kate also noticed her mother's gaze.

"What that ungrateful, stupid, and evil man deserved it?"

Now it was Gibbs' turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Ungrateful, stupid, and evil man?"

Jenny bit her lip.

"She's referring to my ex, Eli David."

Gibbs' eyes got big and he spit his coffee all over the floor.

"You were married to the director of Mossad."

Jenny covered Ziva's ears.

"Yes, and don't mention Mossad around my children especially Ziva."

Jenny than removed her hands. Gibbs looked at her than turned to Ducky.

"Can you watch Ziva and Katie while we work?"

Ducky looked at the three kids.

"I'll try my best."

Jenny bent down to look her daughters in the eyes.

"Behave for Ducky or else no training this weekend."

* * *

Gibbs and Jenny walked out of autopsy. Gibbs turned to Jenny.

"Training?"

Jenny shrugged.

"Like you pointed out I was married to the director of Mossad. I need to know that if my kids ever needed to they could protect themselves. It's simple training but they enjoy it."

Gibbs decided he needed to start teaching Jenny the rules.

"Rule number nine always carry a knife."

Jenny smiled and moved her jacket and pulled out a knife.

"Ziva and I follow that one already."

Gibbs looked a little stunned.

"She's what four and you let her have a knife."

Jenny acted like it was no big deal.

"She's three and comparing to the fact she's Eli's daughter I think that's safer then a gun. She knows how to use the knife and to only use it in danger."

Gibbs shook his head. This woman was going to causing lots of head aches.

* * *

**I'm aware that Jenny and Gibbs are a little OOC. But in the story Jenny was married to Eli so it's going to make her prospective on the situation a little different.**


	2. Ziva on the roof

**I do not own NCIS. Italics are ASL. Bold Italics are Hebrew.**

* * *

Jenny walked to the lab followed by Gibbs. They were both greeted by loud music. Lana was dancing around a giggling Timmy while Lilly and Abby were dancing around the lab.

"Lana turn it down!"

Gibbs yelled covering his ears. When he received no answer he stomped his foot hard. That sent Lilly to stop in her tracks and Abby run right into her. Jenny watched Abby almost make a fist and make circles on her chest. Lana then went to turn the music down.

"Sorry Gibbs you know how much we love loud music."

Lana said looking at the three kids. Abby ran to Jenny.

"Can I come back tomorrow?"

Jenny looked at Lana.

"If it's okay with Lana."

Lana turned a little and that's when Jenny noticed the hearing aids.

"We would love to have Abby back."

Lana turned to Lilly and started moving her hands.

"_Didn't you have fun with Abby?"_

Jenny had no clue what Lana said but Lilly gave her a big nod.

"Come on Timmy we have to go get your brothers."

Gibbs said holding his hand out.

_"Bye Timmy see you tomorrow. Bye Abby see you tomorrow too."_

Lilly signed turning the music back on as Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, and Timmy went down to autopsy.

When they arrived it was a train wreck. Kate was chasing Tony around autopsy almost knocking Ducky out of his chair. Ducky was reading to Jimmy and trying to get them to stop at the same time. Gibbs whistled causing Kate and Tony to come to a stop in front of him.

"Hold on where's Ziva?"

Jenny asked looking around. Ducky also started looking around.

"She was right here a minute ago."

Jenny started panicking.

"Gibbs she likes climbing. Is there anywhere she might have gone to climb?"

Gibbs took off followed by Jenny. Gibbs opened a door that said fire exit that led to a ladder. They were now standing on a ledge and Gibbs started climbing the ladder. When they reached the top Gibbs ran to Ziva who was sitting on the edge of the roof. Gibbs picked her up and moved her away from the edge then set her back down.

"You had your mother worried sick."

Ziva looked at Gibbs then looked at the ground.

_**"Sorry."**_

Gibbs looked at her confused. Jenny filled in for him.

"She said sorry."

Gibbs looked back at Ziva and gently tapped the back of her head.

"Don't you ever come up here alone. If you want to come up here ask an adult first okay?"

Ziva nodded glad she would be allowed to go back up on the roof. Gibbs picked Ziva up and carried her down the ladder leaving Jenny stunned. She knew Ziva didn't trust easy and defiantly didn't let strangers pick her up. After a few seconds Jenny followed Gibbs back to autopsy. While the kids were saying bye to Ducky and each other Jenny turned to Gibbs.

"Thanks for earlier. Ziva really doesn't trust many people not alone let them pick her up."

Before Gibbs could answer Ziva wrapped around he's leg.

**_"Bye Mr. Gibbs see you _****_tomorrow_****."**

Gibbs looked at Jenny for a little help.

"She said bye Mr. Gibbs see you tomorrow."

Gibbs looked at Ziva.

"Bye Ziva I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Jenny's first three months at NCIS had went okay. The girls went either to Lana or Ducky while she worked. If Gibbs had the time Ziva and him would go up on the roof. Jenny had no clue what they did on the roof since Ziva still refused to speak English. Kate and Abby had school so only Ziva would be at NCIS that day.

At lunch Gibbs took Ziva up to the roof. They sat in silence like they did every other day.

"I wish we could fly like little birdies."

Gibbs was a little taken back.

"I agree with you kid. Sometimes it would be nice just to take flight some time and fly free."

Ziva put her head on Gibbs chest and Gibbs wrapped his arms around her.

"You know that mommy says that you help put away the bad guys."

Gibbs looked at the little girl.

"Yea, I help catch the bad guys."

Ziva got closer to Gibbs.

"Mommy and Katie say Abba is a bad man."

Gibbs tilted his head.

"Who's Abba?"

Ziva looked at Gibbs then back at the ground.

"Daddy, Gibbs is it true he's a bad man?"

Gibbs didn't know how to answer the little girl.

"I guess it depends on who you ask."

Ziva let a breath out.

"But do you think he's bad?"

Gibbs still didn't know how to answer, but Ziva said something else.

"It's fine if you think he is. One night he started yelling at Mommy so Katie hit him."

Gibbs was surprised an eight year old had punched the director of Mossad.

"If you don't mind me asking why didn't you speak English until now?"

"I guess because I grew up in Israel and it's a reminder."

Gibbs picked an almost a sleep Ziva up and went back to the bullpen.

* * *

Jenny had been surprised Ziva had spoken English. Ziva had only used Hebrew since they had left Israel well except the short periods of time they spent in France and Italy. Jenny was happy that Gibbs had gotten Ziva to talk. Ziva still only talked to Gibbs other than that she stayed mostly quiet. Gibbs began to like his daily trips to the roof and he found it nice to talk to someone who wasn't a suspect.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Gibbs and Kate father/daughter.**


	3. Stairs and Elevators

**I do not own NCIS. Slight spoiler for Bloodbath.**

* * *

It was Saturday and Jenny got called in on a case. Abby was happy to see Lilly again who Jenny had found out was deaf. Kate didn't like the idea of having to spend another day with Tony who liked to aggravate her and talked none stop about movies. Kate walked to the bullpen with Jenny and Ziva after begging her mom not to leave her with Ducky.

"Mom can I walk around a bit?"

Kate asked already holding her backpack.

"Two hours, stay out of everyone's way, and do not cause any trouble."

Kate smiled and walked around until she found a quiet place under a stair case. Then she pulled out a her note pad and started drawing. She was busy drawing her family she didn't realise that her two hours turned into three. That's when she heard someone coming her way.

"Do you and your sisters purposely worry your mother sick?"

Kate looked up to find Gibbs crawling into her hiding space.

"No we just like alone time."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Your eight you don't need alone time."

Kate set her note-book down where Gibbs couldn't see.

"When you have lived in four different places with in four years you do."

Gibbs sat down beside Kate.

"What places have you lived in the last four years?"

Kate sighed.

"We moved to Israel and that's when mom married Eli. Then when Ziva was two we moved to Italy than France six months later. Five months ago we moved back to the states."

Gibbs eyed the note-book.

"What you drawing?"

Kate picked the note-book up.

"It's of my Family."

Gibbs noticed the picture was very detailed and very good for an eight year old.

"That's really good you must really like art?"

Kate nodded.

"Is this where I'm going to start finding you when you disappear?"

Kate looked at Gibbs.

"Yea, but please don't tell anyone."

Gibbs smiled at the little girl.

"I won't tell anyone. You can stay here but don't leave. I'll tell your mom you're safe and I'll come get you when she's ready to leave."

Kate smiled like Gibbs and started drawing in her note-book.

"Thank you."

"Your Welcome. You know I have a list of rules would you like to know what rule four is?"

Kate looked up from her drawing.

"Sure"

"Best way to keep a secret, keep it to yourself. Second best tell one other person. There is no third best."

* * *

Everyday Kate was at NCIS she would disappear to her secret spot. Jenny had no clue where she went, but Gibbs reassured her she wasn't in any trouble. He even checked on her every four hours sometimes every two hours. Kate even drew a picture of Gibbs for him as a thank you gift for keeping her secret.

* * *

It was a month later when Lana called Jenny saying Abby had disappeared. Gibbs was the first one to the elevator. When he opened the elevator Abby was sitting in the corner. Gibbs walked into the elevator and hit the emergency switch when the doors closed. Gibbs slid down next to Abby.

"What you doing?"

Abby looked at Gibbs.

"Noting."(Spelling error for pronunciation.)

Gibbs looked into her eyes.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be in the elevator."

Abby sighed.

"This boy at school has this crush on me. I think he's creepy. Timmy said if he hurted me he would beat him with a bat."(Once again grammar error on purpose.)

Gibbs had to laugh a little.

"That doesn't explain why you're in the elevator."

Abby snuggled into Gibbs side.

"I don't want Timmy in trouble so I'm hiding from the boy in my class."

Gibbs wrapped he's arms around Abby.

"Don't worry I won't let the boy in your class hurt you of he does Timmy won't be the only one looking out for you."

* * *

A week later the boy was moved to a different class. From then on any time Abby got scared she could be found in the elevator with Gibbs.

* * *

**Next chapter there will be some Jibbs.**


	4. Undercover bulit wounds

**Slight spoilers for 'Undercovers', but an AU version. I can't remember what their names were in that episode so I'm just going to use Jenny and Gibbs real names.**

* * *

"Agent Shepard you and Agent Gibbs will be going undercover as a couple."

Jenny and Gibbs were standing in Vance's office. Jenny started processing what had been said.

"What about my kids I don't have anyone to watch them?"

Gibbs turned to Jenny.

"Ducky will be watching my kids, but I'm sure Lana won't mind watching your's."

"You sure she won't mind?"

Gibbs lightly placed his hands on Jenny's shoulders.

"Trust me she'll love it and the kids will enjoy it. Just when you get them back you might won't to lock them in an empty room or make them run around your house."

Jenny looked worried.

"Why?"

Gibbs and Vance chuckled while Gibbs answered.

"You know how Lane and Lilly are always super hyper."

Gibbs waited for Jenny to nod her head.

"We'll it's because Lana has a habit of drinking some energy drink and she is always snacking on a sugary candy. When ever she has the kids they come back with sugar highs."

Jenny smiled.

"That's fine I'll send them to the basement and let them work on their martial art skills."

* * *

Gibbs and Jenny took their kids home and got what they would need then took them back to NCIS.

"Kate, Abby, and Ziva please be on your very best behaviors."

Jenny said looking at her three girls.

"Kate hand them over."

Jenny said holding her hand out to Kate. Kate pulled out small pepper spray bottle from her jacket pocket. Next she pulled out two bobby pins from her hair. Last she pulled out a knife from around her ankle. Jenny handed her the bobby pins back.

"You can keep these just remember locked doors need to stay locked."

Jenny then put her hand out to Abby.

"You too."

Abby handed over a pepper spray bottle like Kate and the spiked cuffs around her wrist.

"You can keep the cuffs just don't threaten anybody."

Last Jenny held her hands out to Ziva.

"Your turn."

Ziva sighed and pulled out a knife from around her ankle. Then she pulled out a paper clip and credit card from her boots. Last she pulled out a knife from her waist. Jenny held the paper clip up.

"Can I trust you?"

Ziva nodded and Jenny handed back the paper clip. Jenny then stood up to face Lana.

"They should be safe now."

Lana laughed.

"We'll be fine. Won't we girls?"

All three girls smiled.

"Kate will be able to translate for you."

Jenny said before hugging each of her daughters then walking out with Gibbs.

* * *

"They really do carry weapons."

Gibbs said more as a statement then a question.

"Yea, after seeing all the evil in the world it gives me some peace to know they can defend themselves."

Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"That's smart I definitely wouldn't want to cross one of them."

Jenny laughed.

"I taught them everything thing they now minus the credit card thing."

Gibbs wrapped an arm around Jenny's waist.

"Well then I'll have to be careful not to make you mad either."

* * *

"Kate I need your help."

Lana yelled through the apartment. Kate ran into the kitchen.

"What do you need?"

Lana looked at Ziva. Ziva looked at Kate and spoke.

_**"I want Ima."**_

_**"Ziva you know Ima said that she had to do something for work so we have to stay with Lana."**_

_**"But Ima always cooks Israeli food on Friday."**_

_**"How about I cook it? Would that be okay?"**_

_**"Yea and can we still practice tomorrow?"**_

_**"Sure if Lana lets us."**_

Lana looked back and forth.

"I Didn't catch any of that."

Kate turned to Lana.

"Is it okay if I cook dinner?"

Lana looked at the eight year old.

"Dose your mom let you cook in the kitchen?"

Kate nodded her head.

"I guess it's fine but why do you want to cook?"

Kate glanced at Ziva.

"On Fridays Mama cooks using Israeli recipes."

Lana nodded.

"Anything else I should know?"

Kate thought for a second.

"Don't try to sneak up on any of us and Ziva snores."

Lana had to laugh a little.

* * *

Gibbs and Jenny were in the hotel getting ready for dinner.

"So Lauren what are we doing after dinner?"

Gibbs said with a goofy smile. Jenny turned around smiling.

"I don't know I was thinking maybe we could just fall in bed."

Gibbs had to keep himself from laughing.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

"Girls time for dinner."

Lana said and signed at the same time. The girls sat at the table. Lilly eyed the food curious.

_"What's this?"_

Abby signed back.

_"It's an Israeli recipe that my mom taught Kate."_

Lilly nodded and took a small bite along with Lana.

"This is really good."

Lana said smiling at Kate.

"Thank you we lived in Israel for almost three years. It's good to know I got something out of it."

* * *

After their undercover assignment Jenny ran to the lab ready to see her kids.

"Thanks for watching them."

Lana looked at Kate.

"Your Welcome. Kate even cooked for us and taught us a few defense moves."

Jenny laughed and handed the girls back their things.

"I know your excited to get these back."

The girls happily took their weapons back.

"Come on we're going to eat lunch with Gibbs and he's boys."

Abby started jumping up and down while Ziva smiled. Jenny picked Ziva up and they went to the dinner where they were meeting Gibbs.

* * *

All eight of them managed to sit in one big booth. They were all laughing when something caught Kate's eye.

"Gun"

She whispered looking down at her plate. Gibbs looked up and saw a guy walking in the door. Gibbs and Jenny put their hands on their guns. Ziva pulled out her spare knife and handed it to Abby. Ziva and Kate already had there's ready. The guy started swinging the gun around. Tommy and Jimmy hid under the table.

"Everyone don't move or I'll shoot!"

The guy yelled. Gibbs and Jenny both pulled their guns out. Tony was halfway under the table watching the girls who didn't even flinch.

"Get under the table."

Tony hissed, but none of them bothered to move. It happened in slow motion the guns going off. No one knew had been hit until they saw the guy go down. Gibbs looked down and saw Kate. He hadn't even noticed she jumped in front if him. Gibbs quickly started putting pressure on the gun shot.

"Someone call 911!"

Gibbs yelled the he saw Tony kneeling in front of somebody and saw the red hair. Abby was shaking in her spot next to Timmy who was next to Tony. Ziva stood in between the two bodies scared. Jimmy was still in his spot under the table.

"Come on Katie do not let your siblings see you like this. You do not have permission to die."

Kate opened her eyes a little.

"Kay Gibbs."

Gibbs kept talking trying to keep her awake. Tony and Tim both had their hands over Jenny's wound.

"Like daddy said you have to stay awake because your kids need you."

Timmy said glancing at Abby. Ziva stayed frozen then walked over to Gibbs and sat down and looked at Kate.

"Come on sissy stay awake."

Kate opened her eyes again right before the ambulance arrived. Gibbs watched as Jenny and Kate were loaded into the ambulances. Gibbs wrapped his arms around all five kids.

"Don't worry they will pull through."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! There probably won't be another update till next Wednesday.**


	5. A little more history

**In this story Ari is still Ziva's half-brother, but he's much older than Ziva. In this story Shannon wasn't killed she was Gibbs's first ex-wife aka Tony's mother. Diane is Tim's mother even though that sounds a little weird and she's Gibbs second ex. I think Gibbs had an ex named Stephanie I may be wrong. What ever Jimmy's mother is Stephanie making her the third ex. As of Kelly you'll just have to wait and see. Now on with the story.**

**Italics are people on the phone.**

* * *

"Family of Caitlin Shepard?"

Abby saw the blood on the doctors scrubs and had to run to the nearest trash can. Gibbs was holding a nervous Ziva and had an arm around Tony. For once in his life Tony was silent. Ducky walked over to Abby.

"It's okay Abigail how about we hear what the doctor has to say."

Abby clung on to Ducky who carried her over to where Gibbs was standing.

"Caitlin was shot in the abdomen. We were able to remove the bullet and prepare what little damage was made. She's in room 107 resting. Only a couple at a time for the time being."

Gibbs thanked the doctor and sat back down waiting for news on Jenny.

"Jethro go take the girls to see Caitlin, I'll come get you when Jenny's doctor comes out."

Gibbs looked at Ducky then stood up taking Abby from Ducky and picking Ziva up. When they walked into the room Abby and Ziva were both a little scared to go in.

"Kate's fine she is just sleeping so she can get better. You know like how when you're sick and you sleep so you can feel better."

Ziva looked at Gibbs.

"We don't get sick."

Gibbs was pretty sure Eli had something to do with that statement. He had come across Eli before and he never wanted to encounter him again.

"Still Kate's is sleeping so she can feel better."

Gibbs set Abby down. Abby sat down in the chair next to the bed. Gibbs set Ziva at the foot of the bed and pulled another chair up to the bed so he could sit down. Gibbs looked at Kate laying in the bed pale. Gibbs glanced at Abby who grabbed one of Kate's hands.

"Kate you're the tough one so you have to get better soon. I need my best friend, but Gibbs says you need rest so I guess Timmy will do for now."

Gibbs had to smile a little at the mention of Timmy. Him and Abby were best friends almost as close as Abby and Kate. Ziva shyly looked at Kate then changed her expression to a serious one.

"Twice Katie why do you always have to protect every one. It was bad enough when Ari shot you."

Gibbs looked at Ziva, for her age she was very grown up.

"She's been shot before?"

Ziva nodded along with Abby. Ducky walked into the room.

"Jenny's doctor is looking for you. I'll stay with the girls."

Gibbs glanced at the girls and Ziva put her arms out.

"Thank you Duck. I'm going to take Ziver with me though."

Gibbs said picking Ziva up. Gibbs walked to where the doctor was standing.

"Agent Shepard was shot in the shoulder, a through and through. She's awake now and asking to see you room 108. Remember she needs some rest too."

Gibbs thanked the doctor and carried Ziva into the room. Jenny looked up.

"Is everyone okay?"

Gibbs didn't answer and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Please tell me I'm the only one who got shot."

Gibbs set Ziva on the bed with Jenny.

"Katie was shot. She's still sleeping, but the doctors say she's fine."

Jenny tried to get out of the bed. Gibbs gently pushed her back down.

"Ducky and Abby are with her. I also heard this isn't the first time she was shot."

Jenny sighed and ran her hand over Ziva's head.

"Eli's older son shot at Kate one time and shot her leg. It wasn't deep just a small flesh wound. Two days later I filed divorced and we were on our way to Italy."

Gibbs gave her an apologetic smile.

"You made a smart decision. Now I suggest you make another by resting."

Jenny huffed.

"What about my children?"

Gibbs looked at Ziva and smiled.

"I have room."

Jenny shook her head.

"Gibbs I can't ask you to do that. Wait, if your here who's watching the boys."

"Lana's watching them right this moment. Jen let me watch the girls it'll be fine."

Jenny looked at Ziva.

"It's fine Ima. You have to sleep so you can get better."

Jenny sighed caving in. Then Gibbs' phone rang looking at the caller I.D. Gibbs sighed.

"What Diane?"

He asked bitterly.

_"I saw there was a shooting at a diner. The news mentioned you and our son were there. Were you going to tell me? Is Timothy okay? Are you hurt?"_

Gibbs made a growl deep down in his throat.

"Timmy and I are fine thanks for your concern. I'll talk to you at Christmas."

Gibbs quickly hung up before she could say anything else. Jenny looked at Gibbs.

"Who was that?"

Gibbs went to answer, but his phone interrupted him.

_"Were you planning to call me?"_

Gibbs sighed.

"I would have called you eventually and Jimmy and I are fine if you are wondering. Bye Stephanie."

Gibbs snapped his phone shut.

"Was that-"

Gibbs cut her off and answered his phone.

"Me and Tony are fine. I would have called you when I got home. And don't worry Diane and Stephanie have already yelled at me."

Gibbs said before Shannon could speak.

_"Okay then. I'll see you at Christmas."_

Gibbs put his phone up and turned his attention to Jenny.

"Those were my ex's. I'm surprised Stephanie even called since she signed her rights away."

Jenny looked shocked.

"How can some just give their child up?"

Gibbs shrugged then noticed Tony standing at the door.

"Lana told me where you were."

Gibbs patted the chair next to him.

"Come sit up here."

Tony walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Hi Jenny."

Jenny smiled.

"You did really good and kept your head in the dinner."

Tony grinned.

"Daddy taught me to always stay calm and remember what he taught me."

Ziva who had been very quite glanced at Tony.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you in the diner."

Tony looked at Gibbs then back to Ziva.

"Rule #6 never say your sorry, it's a sign of weakness."

Ziva nodded.

"But still we should have listened."

Tony shook his head.

"You should have, but you know your very brave for a three-year old."

Ziva smiled.

"Jen how about I go get Abby so she can say bye before we leave?"

Jenny nodded as Gibbs went to get Abby. A minute later Gibbs came back with Abby.

"Jenny they're going to move you into Katie's room after we leave."

Gibbs said bringing Abby over to Jenny.

"Night mommy."

Jenny kissed Abby on the head.

"Night sweetie."

Ziva gave Jenny a light hug.

"Night Ima."

"Night honey."

Gibbs picked Ziva up and grabbed Abby's hand while Tony followed behind him.

* * *

**Good or bad?**


	6. Tony's song and makeshift bed

**I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

"It's not much, but this is my house."

Gibbs said walking into his house with the kids.

"Come on Zi you have to see my room."

Tony said holding his hand out to Ziva. Ziva looked at Gibbs for permission.

"It's fine. I'll come get you for dinner."

Ziva slowly took Tony's hand as he dragged her to his room. Timmy also took Tony's lead and decided to show Abby his side of the room. Jimmy helped Gibbs with dinner in the kitchen.

"Daddy built the bed with our help."

Tony said pointing to the red race car bed.

"He built mine too."

Timmy said showing Abby he's blue race car bed.

"He built Jimmy's too."

Tony said pointing to the yellow race car bed. The room was pretty big, but half was a disaster zone and the other was very neat. Tony was showing Ziva his movie collection while Abby and Tim were playing a video game when Gibbs came upstairs.

"Time to eat guys."

All four kids ran downstairs to the table. After dinner Gibbs made sure all the kids got baths. Ziva borrowed one Tony's old shirts while Abby borrowed one of Timmy's shirts. Gibbs tucked both girls in then said goodnight. Around midnight Abby woke up from a nightmare and ended up on the couch with Gibbs.

* * *

It was a little after one and everyone was a sleep. Well almost all a sleep.

"Katie! No you can't die. Katie please!"

Tony woke up to those pleads. Tony quietly walked into his father's room where Ziva was. Ziva shot straight up in bed as Tony slowly approached her.

"Zi it's just me, Tony."

Ziva looked at Tony with fear in her eyes.

"Hey why don't you try to go back to sleep and I'll sing you a song?"

Ziva was too tired to protest. Tony smiled and started singing.

"_When you're scared of the unknown,_

_When you are lost,_

_I'll be there to bring you back, back home._

_When the monsters come t__hey won't stand a chance,_

_I'll be there to fight them all off._

_When the darkness comes and you think nobody cares._

_I'll be there to bring you back, back home._

_The protector, the protection, I'll be that for you._

_You'll never have to worry my sweet little sis._

_Just close your eyes and dream sweet dreams."_

After Ziva fell asleep Tony went to his room to retrieve his sheet and pillow.

* * *

Gibbs woke up the next morning and without waking Abby went to check on the boys. Gibbs started to panic when he didn't find Tony until he heard singing from his room. Gibbs walked into the room right as Tony finished. He had to sigh and smile when he saw the makeshift bed on the floor.

"Do you two want to help me with breakfast?"

Tony and Ziva nodded at the same time.

* * *

After breakfast they got ready and drove to the hospital. Later that week both Jenny and Kate were released from the hospital. Gibbs made sure to make both of them rest. Unknown to them Gibbs and Jenny were forming feelings for each other. They had no clue three train wrecks were coming their way all within weeks.

* * *

**I want your opinions about this chapter. Did you think the song fit? Do you like the brother/sister relationship between Tony and Ziva? Have any ideas what is coming their way?**


	7. Everything will change

**Someone suggested that maybe one of the bad things was Eli coming in. We'll I will tell you now even though he isn't one of the train wrecks he'll be stirring up trouble in a later chapter.**

* * *

A month after the shooting with Ducky's help he decided to ask Jenny out on a date. It was one afternoon, well more like night and they were the only ones left in the bullpen. Gibbs causally approached Jenny's desk were she was fixing to go gather her kids.

"Jenny I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to dinner sometime?"

Jenny looked a little surprised and hesitant.

"Sorry I can't rule twelve."

Gibbs shook his head.

"They're my rules and I changed that one."

Jenny smiled a little.

"What did you change it to?"

"The NCIS kids are not allowed to have more than three pieces of candy a day."

Jenny started laughing.

"I know how you feel Abby came home the other night so hyper I was tempted to handcuff her to a chair."

Gibbs laughed.

"I tried that once, but my ex-wife got mad and hit me with a tennis racket."

"I bet that hurt."

Jenny said with a playful sad face. Gibbs stopped laughing, but still had a big grin on his face.

"So dinner? If you're worried about the kids Lana said she was willing to watch them anytime."

Jenny gave Gibbs another smile.

"Yes, I'll go to dinner with you."

Gibbs grin grew.

"Good, I will see you tomorrow at seven."

* * *

Their first date he took her to a French restaurant. That wasn't their last date, but their fifth date would come back and bite them.

* * *

It was Wednesday when Gibbs meet Lana in his 'Office'. She was wearing her normal Wednesday color yellow. Anybody who knew her called her rainbow because she wore a different color every day of the week.

"Lana what is it?"

Lana looked down.

"Rule forty Gibbs."

Gibbs eyes got wide, but he wasn't able to speak.

"Gibbs I need to know you'll look after Lilly if I can't."

Once again Gibbs didn't get to say anything because Lana turned the elevator back on.

* * *

Jenny was sitting on the edge of an autopsy table.

"So Ducky what do I have?"

Ducky looked down at his clip board and smiled.

"Jennifer you're pregnant."

Jenny froze and looked at Ducky to see if he was lying.

"Are you sure?"

Ducky nodded and handed her the clip board. Jenny mumbled a swear then looked up.

"I can't believe we were that stupid. We're to agents and we got drunk."

Ducky looked at Jenny serious.

"Is Jethro the father?"

Jenny bit her lip and nodded. Then Jenny's phone rang. Ducky watched as all the color drained from Jenny's face.

"What's wrong my dear?"

Jenny looked at Ducky tears already in her eyes

"There's been an explosion."

* * *

**Good or bad?**


	8. Loss

**Slight spoilers for Hiatus 1&2, but it won't be following the exact same story line. I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

Jenny ran into the hospital and walked up to the desk. Followed by Ducky and seven kids. Lana had begged Jenny to watch Lilly for her.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

The nurse looked down at her computer.

"He's in room 388, but only family are allowed in."

Jenny glanced at Ducky and the kids.

"I'm his wife, those are our kids, and Jethro's brother."

Luckily the kids knew this time for once it was okay to lie.

"Okay, but only three at a time and the kids have to be very quiet."

Jenny turned to the kids deciding which would go first.

"Tony and Timmy would you like to go see daddy first?"

Tim nodded, but Tony shook his head. Jenny noticed Tony looking at a very quiet Ziva.

"Okay Timmy and Jimmy."

Jenny walked into Jethro's room and saw his doctor.

"Timmy watch your brother."

The doctor stepped out in to the hall with Jenny.

"It seems has slipped into a coma. We won't know anything else till he wakes up."

Jenny stood in shock her world was falling a part with in minutes.

"Thank you doctor."

* * *

A few strings were pulled so they were all allowed in the room. The nurse had taken in a count that none of them planned of leaving and the kids were unusually very calm. It had been two days since the accident and Jenny was worried not only for Gibbs, but Lana hadn't called her took pick Lilly up or anything.

"Ducky you should take the kids home."

Jenny said on the third morning. Abby started shaking her head.

"No! I wanna stay with Gibbs."

Tony also shook his head no.

"Abby, Tony please go with Ducky."

Jenny said sternly. Eventually they both sighed in defeat.

"Can we come back later?"

Tony asked. Jenny nodded saying bye to all of the kids.

* * *

"Dinner time!"

Ducky yelled up the stairs. Jenny had told him to take the kids back to her house. Tony was the first down the stairs with Ziva. Next Abby, Lilly, and Tim took a seat at the table. Last Kate and Jimmy made their way to the table. After dinner Ducky put in a movie and during the movie all but Tony fell asleep.

"Anthony if you want to go see Jethro in the morning you need to go to sleep."

Ducky said as Tony laid down on the makeshift bed made of blankets.

* * *

Jenny had just started to dose off when she felt someone desperately grab at her arm. Jenny shot up and hit the call button then put a hand on Gibbs shoulder.

"Jethro you have to calm down."

The doctor rushed in and took the breathing tube out. Gibbs looked at Jenny puzzled.

"Who are you?"

Jenny felt her world crash as she looked at the doctor for help.

"Agent Gibbs what's the last thing you remember?"

Gibbs thought for a second.

"Shannon, Tony, ships, an explosion."

Jenny looked at Gibbs having heard the story.

"Jethro that was ten years ago."

Gibbs looked aggravated as he tried to remember.

"You never told me who you were."

The doctor had stepped out for a moment

"I'm Jenny your girlfriend, but if anyone ask I'm your wife."

"I'm married how can you be my girlfriend."

Jenny couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips.

"You've been married and divorced three times. You have three sons."

Gibbs took the information in. Just then two kids made their way into the room.

"Gibbs you're awake!"

Abby said happily. Gibbs looked at Jenny for help.

"That's Abby my daughter and if a doctor ask your's too."

Tony walked up to the bed and sat next to Jenny.

"Ducky explained you don't remember us, but said that you would eventually. I'm Tony your oldest son."

Tim, Jimmy, Lilly, and Kate walked in next.

"Kate where's Ducky?"

Jenny asked looking up at them.

"Zi doesn't want to come in."

Gibbs once again looked at Jenny for help.

"That's Kate my daughter. Timmy and Jimmy your other two sons. And I'm watching Lilly for your forensics scientist."

Gibbs nodded after being informed he worked for NCIS. Jenny went to stand up.

"I'm going to go check on Ducky and if anyone ask they are all our kids."

* * *

**Sorry it took me awhile to update.**


	9. Memory gain and death

**AN:** Minor character death.

* * *

After checking on Ziva and Ducky, Jenny went for a walk. She hoped Gibbs regained his memory because she needed him. After Eli Jenny thought she would never love again, but here she was in a big mess. What would she do if he didn't get his memory back? Jenny stopped her train if thought when she found herself in front of Gibbs' room. Jenny smiled as she watched Gibbs spend time with people he had no memory of.

"Guys it's time for lunch."

Abby signed what Jenny had said to Lilly. They all said their goodbyes and went to the cafeteria to meet up with Ducky.

* * *

Ziva glanced at her family sitting around her then quietly crept out of the cafeteria. It took a while, but finally Ziva found Gibbs' room where he was yelling at the phone in his hand.

"Gibbs?"

Ziva whispered from the door. Gibbs looked up and saw her standing in the doorway. Gibbs motioned for her to come closer to the bed.

"Aren't you a little young to be wondering around by yourself?"

Ziva didn't say anything as she sat in the chair that could be classified as 'Jenny's chair'.

"Ima and Ducky said you have memory loss."

Gibbs nodded still not sure who she was.

"You don't remember watching the birdies on the roof?"

Ziva asked. Gibbs shook his head.

"Please try."

Ziva begged a little. Gibbs closed his eyes trying to remember, but no memory's came.

"Gibbs remember the diner, please."

Gibbs thought again then remembered Tony laying next to the bed.

"Ziver."

Ziva launched herself in Gibbs waiting arms and cried.

"Ziva Jasmine Shepard you know better than to run off!"

Jenny said walking into the room. Gibbs looked at Jenny and the kids behind her.

"It's fine Jen she was here with me."

Jenny looked at him then it clicked he had called her Jen. Jenny felt tears in her eyes.

"Jethro?"

Gibbs nodded pulling Jenny into his arms. All the kids jumped on the bed attacking Gibbs in hugs. The moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Good to see you have your memory back Agent Gibbs"

Gibbs' doctor said. Jenny quietly excited the room when her phone started ringing.

"Agent Shepard."

Jenny quietly listened to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Thank you for calling."

Jenny said when they finished. She couldn't help but glance at Lilly laughing at something Abby had sighed. Ducky was in the room when Jenny reentered.

"Guy's why don't you go with Ducky for a few minutes."

All the kids followed Ducky out the door as Jenny sat down in 'her chair'.

"Agent Richard just called me. Lana was found murdered this morning."

Jenny told Gibbs.

"I knew something was wrong."

Gibbs said remembering their conversation in the elevator. Then he remembered his promise.

"Jethro what's wrong?"

Gibbs looked at Jenny.

"I gave Lana a promise that if anything ever happened to her I would take care of Lilly. What am I going to do? Jenny I can barely take care of three kids how do I take care of four?"

Jenny frowned as her hand lightly touched her stomach then looked Gibbs in the eyes.

"Don't worry I'll help you."

* * *

**AN: **Sorry it's short, next chapter will be a little longer hopefully.


End file.
